Skinny Love
by Coralyn Loves Pickles
Summary: Kate's mom died in a car crash when she was only 4 years old. She has been living in foster homes ever since. What will happen when she finds out she has a brother? How will she react when she meets Jacob Black and falls in love for the first time? Will she be able to hide her dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kate. My mom died 12 years ago in a car accident when I was 4 years old. At least that's what I read in a newspaper article. I was in the car with her but somehow I survived without a scratch. They called me "the miracle child." Yeah what a miracle that I would live the rest of my life without a mother somehow blaming myself for her death.

I was put into foster care when I was 5 years old because my "loving aunt" that "gloriously" took me in after my mom died, had a boyfriend that had a hobby of coming home at night and hitting me. One day he punched me so hard I threw up blood and ended up in the hospital. That's when I met Ronda, my social worker. Over the years she's become like a mother to me. Probably because I see her every time I get dumped from a foster home. The last time I saw her was a year ago right after I had just left my 15th foster home. Well, more like kicked out of.

Once again in the waiting room of my social workers office, I was picking at the fancy wood of an arm chair that was extremely uncomfortable.

"Kate?" I looked up to see a tall woman with long brown hair, her frown lines become more noticeable with every visit. I got up from my chair and walked into a room that was so familiar to me is was like my own bedroom. But, I don't know how I would ever be able to live in a room with grey walls and grey carpet. I think I would go crazy.

"Hello Ronda, you look great. Are you doing something with your hair?-"

"Kate, you are killing me. You can't keep sabotaging every family without giving them a chance."

"I know I know, but the dad totally creeped me out. He kept staring at me. You think I'd feel safe sleeping at night with creepy Steve across the hall" I looked at Ronda questionably.

"Well Kate, luckily I've found another family for you. They are a little younger than all the other families you've stayed with so you might just get along."

"Hmm… I'll think about it." I smiled at Ronda.

"Kate sweety you don't have any other options. I'm sorry to have to break this to you but you are either living with that family or going back to the group home."

I looked out the window as I tried to hold back tears.

A small smile crept upon my face as I was hit with an idea.

"Ronda?" I looked over at her and she smiled at me. "How about I stay with you? I'll be really good and I won't get into any trouble! Please, Ronda! I'm sick of going from foster home to foster home. Living with people that I know will never want me because-because" I started to cry hard. I promised I wouldn't let myself cry but the tears were flowing freely now. Ronda got up from her chair and walked over to me giving me a hug.

"Oh hunny I really wish I could take you in but I travel a lot with all my other foster kids trying to get them homes. I'd never be around."

I managed to calm down a bit and I sniffled and said "Oh-" _RING_! Our conversation was broken off when she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is she. OH! Yes she's in the room with me as we speak. Mmhm. I'll send over the paperwork immediately." Ronda hung up the phone and looked at me smiling. "Kate, another option has come up. It looks like the investigator has finally found another blood relative of yours."

"They found my dad?!" I was filled with so many emotions. "No, they found your brother. Well half-brother, you both have the same father."

"Oh..." I sunk down in my chair trying to take in all the new information. "Kate, if you choose to you can live with Sam and his fiancée in La Push, Washington."

"Do they want me?" I looked over at Ronda. "Yes Kate, they would love to have you."

"Really?" happy tears filled my eyes letting my mascara run. But I didn't care.

"Really?" She looked at me and smiled.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a plane to La Push, Washington, about to meet a brother I never knew I had.

Sam's POV

A mix of emotions filled me after an investigator left my home, leaving Emily and I with the knowledge that somewhere out there I had a little sister that was soon going to live with us. I looked down at the picture that was given to me of a 16 year old girl with long wavy dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes that were mixed with grey. She must have gotten her looks from her mother. Looking closer I see that we share the same nose that we got from our father. Kate was very beautiful. I'll have to keep an extra eye on the boys I'd kill them if any one of them did something to hurt her. A strange protective feeling overcame me- A brotherly instinct. I looked over at Emily who was excitedly making plans to decorate a room for Kate. When we first got the news I was worried about how Emily would take it, but from the beginning she was happy about it. That helped me get used to the idea. I kissed Emily on the cheek as I set the picture down on the counter as I ran outside and phased so I could let the pack know.

**-1 week later-**

Hearing a knock at the door I groaned as I looked at my clock. 7 am. I couldn't get any sleep last night knowing today was the day I was meeting my little sister.

I got up quietly trying not to wake Emily and opened the door.

"Hello is this Sam Uley's house?" A small girl asked shyly as she looked at my shirtless body.

"Shouldn't they send you with someone because you're a kid?"

"Shouldn't you wear a shirt when you're expecting a guest?"

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's POV

"Shouldn't they have sent you with someone since you're a kid?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing a shirt when you're expecting a guest?"

He snorted, "I suppose." For about a minute he was just staring at me.

"You look like your mother," he said breaking the awkward silence.

Trying to hold back tears I said, "How do you know what my mother looked like?"

"Sorry, umm.. When I found out about you, your social worker sent me a picture of you and your mother. She said it was taken at a carnival the day before... would you like to come inside?"

"I guess," I said and Sam took my two bags filled with my every belonging. I've lived 16 years and all I have to show for my life is two small bags…

As I walked inside I took a moment to look around the small two bedroom house. I walked into the empty kitchen that smelled of cinnamon and honey. I'm guessing his fiancé does a lot of cooking. I closed my eyes and took a moment to just take in the smell. The closest I've ever gotten to a home cooked meal was burnt mac-n-cheese.

"Kate?"

I looked behind me to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice a large scar that went across her face to the beginning of her shoulder-blade. She had a motherly essence even though she looked to be in her early 20's.

"Hello, I'm Emily." She hugged me and I couldn't help but smile. When Ronda told me I was going to be living with my brother and his fiancé I thought she would hate me. Sam walked back into the room as we disconnected our hug. I smiled as they hugged and Sam kissed her scar.

They looked back at me still hugging as Sam said, "Your bags are in the upstairs bedroom. You can go see if you'd like."

"Breakfast will be ready in about an hour. Don't be surprised if the house is suddenly filled. The boys usually get here conveniently around the time the muffins are done," Emily mentioned.

"Okay" I said as I walked up the stairs into a small bedroom with violet colored walls and a window that looks out onto the woods. Looking out the window I noticed a beach not too far off. I opened the window hoping to get some fresh air. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Ignoring the feeling I opened up my two duffle bags deciding I might as well unpack.

I have a few nice dresses that were given to me by Ronda and by an old woman that fostered me once. Don't get me wrong, I've had several very nice foster homes. With a mom and a dad in a nice suburban home, 2 kids, and even a dog. But no matter how nice the people I lived with were, I never felt like I belonged. I felt like no matter how long I stayed there they would never be my true family. When I was finished unpacking I decided I should change out of the clothes I wore on the plane. I put on my knee length blue dress that had a brown belt around the waist and some black flats that Ronda gave me as a gift before I left. When I was about to walk down the stairs I looked at my reflection on the mirror hanging on the wall in my room. I couldn't help but think about what Sam said, about me looking like my mom.

I skipped down the stairs not paying attention, running into a hard chest and bouncing back onto the stairs landing straight on my butt.

"Sorry" I looked up to see a hand offering to help me up. I took the hand and was amazed at how easily they pulled me to my feet.

I smiled. "It's okay."

Looking up I was surprised how tall this guy was. He has to be at least 6 feet. He was tan and had short black hair just like Sam. Looking at his arm I couldn't help but notice his tattoo. "I'm Seth, you must be Kate." The guy smiled at me showing his boyish smile.

"That's me," I said walking past him into the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice several shirtless guys in the kitchen shoving buckets of food into their mouths. They were all very well built. I'm guessing they work out a lot. I mean how buff can you get from eating huge muffins, bacon, and eggs.

Seth followed me into the kitchen. "Those pigs are Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared," he said pointing out each guy.

Suddenly a muffin was flying over the table, directed at Seth. Seth ducked and the muffin hit me in the face.

"Sorry," an unapologetic Embry looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"It's fine." I said picking up the muffin acting like I was going to toss it in the garbage before throwing it full force at his face. But because of our height difference it was going towards his chest. He caught it in the last second, and a smirk spread across his face. Running towards me he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he ran into the living room and threw me onto the couch before shoving the blueberry muffin into my mouth. Everyone in the room was laughing and I almost had a heart attack! Muffins are extremely fattening. What was he trying to do? I shoved him off of me and gagged pulling the muffin out of my mouth and throwing it into the garbage. The room was silent and I looked over at Emily who had a hurt expression across her face.

Realizing how disrespectful that must have been I quickly apologized.

"It's fine sweetie." She went back to cooking and everyone continued to eat. Sitting down at the table I just stared down at my thumbs biting my bottom lip- a nervous habit.

Suddenly another guy walked in the house along with Sam. I looked up at him and for a moment I fell into some sort of trance. I just stared at him and he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

A smile came across my face as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. A growl awakened me from the weird trance state, and I heard Sam said in a strained voice, "Jacob, can I talk to you outside?" They left and I couldn't help but wish he was still here.

"Ten bucks says Sam kills him," said Embry.

"Fifteen says he doesn't," Quill said and they both shook hands as they both said, "You're on."

"I think I'll go for a walk," I said as I got up from the table leaving my plate of food untouched. Quil and Embry started to fight over my food as I walked outside past Sam and Jacob's intense conversation.

"Where are you going?!" I heard both Sam and Jacob say at the same time.

"For a walk," I answered not even looking behind me, walking even faster. Everything was getting so confusing. Why was I feeling so strongly about a boy I just met and what's with all the weird tattoos that every buff guy in that room has?

I began to run ignoring Sam calling my name.

"Wait!," I heard Jacob yell as he began running after me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled even though every fiber in my being was screaming at me to turn around and run into Jacob's arms. Ignoring the urge I pushed my body to run faster toward the beach I saw earlier.

Finally at the beach I took off my flats and stepped onto the cold sand walking towards the waves. Looking around I noticed a cliff up the beach, intrigued by it I started walking towards it, wanting to feel the wind on my neck as I stood at the very edge. Hearing a faint wolf howl in the distance I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. This time I didn't feel creeped out like earlier. I felt safe, like I was being protected.

Finally at the top of the cliff I set down my flats and walked towards the edge. As I closed my eyes I raised my arms up towards the wind was flowing freely through my hair now and the air smelled fresh with a hint of salt from the ocean water.

"Kate? Is that you?" Opening my eyes and looking behind me I saw a face I'd never thought I'd see again. The face of a girl about a year older than me. A girl that was in my ballet class in 1st grade when I lived in Phoenix. The girl who used to be my foster sister. Bella Swan.


End file.
